Nasser Goins
Nasser Goins was one of the thirdten contestants of the TV Reality show 13 : Fear is Real. He was potrayed by himself. He arrive with the other contestants on the island, and was prisoner tide up on a chair by The Mastermind Minion at his arrival, he was saved by Steffinie. He discover the cage with the deathbox, but all contestants should be there when Rodney tell everyone it was easy to know the killer, Laura tell everybody the deathbox is back in the cage. The next morning the deathbox dissapear again concluded by Nasser Ted and Laura, when Nasser was sure he know who the killer is he decide to accused Laura to be the killer because she was the first to see it was return. But his accusation was wrong so he was put to risk on the challenge, he was left behind during the ceremony for the next challenge Erica stay with him until the others return to the cabin, he survive the challenge with Adam because he had his head in a rat cage he knew he had fear of mices and rats. He became very close to Ted he considred him has best friend, when he go with the others to a new place area for new challenge, he heard after Rodney death Rodney was the murderer, so everyone was now looking for the Deathbox for be the new murderer or muderesse, he know someone has already take the deathbox and faking looking for it. During the night Ted wake him up and told it was Erica who have it, so he see the opportunitty to use for be the three survivors, so Ted agree to make it real for be the three last contestants, but he see the plan was going to fail soon. On the next challenge he was entierely trapped in a bigger rat cage, calling Ted who came to save him, later when Erica finally killed Cody and Adam and Ted survive his challenge they are now the three only contestans. Arrived on the new island, they found a wall with the pictures of their deceased friends, so when The Mastermind told them to do a voodoo doll, he make a doll who look like Ted maybe betrayed him by wanted to kill him same if they are best friend. When he finally found one of the three deathbox he take it by found the code, and admit he feeling the calm like a killer, waiting for Erica or Ted to show up chasing them, Ted see him with the Deathbox and run away for not be killed by him, Nasser admit same if they were that close like brothers the rule change, but he finally attacked and kill Erica when she was in his side. Ted congrats him and him return the compliment to Ted, when Ted finally found the cage and the key Ted wanted to save him again , but The Mastermind decide otherwise and kill him. Category:Male Category:Falsely Accused Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized